


【枫马】参商

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【枫马】参商

1  
小马是个盲人。  
按道理说，照顾一个躺在病床上的盲人是很麻烦的事――除了和健全人一样生病时躺在床上什么都干不了的赢弱身体，他们往往还有着焦虑痛苦到几近神经质的心理。

更何况，小马的盲是因为这场刚刚发生的车祸――他是一个崭新的，还没有适应铺天盖地的黑暗的盲人。  
这种痛苦，健全人难以想象。  
可离他最近的，照顾他的人却是必定要品尝一二的。  
小马心里有火，有气，稍不注意就会在心里燃起一把滔天大火，把心里所有的忍耐冷静烧的片甲不留。这种时候，那些几近蛮不讲理的情绪自然要劈头盖脸地朝离他最近的人身上砸去。  
这样的生活，日久天长，无论是一个脾气多么好的健全人几乎都会受不了――可是秦枫不会――或者说，他暂时不会。  
在小马把他刚刚削好的苹果扔到门外后，他会沉默寡言地坐下来再削一个；小马喝水执意要自己拿水杯结果把杯子摔得粉碎的时候，他会再倒好一杯水让小马自己拿――直到小马疲倦的伸手接过他递来的水；小马半夜突然想吃什么东西时，无论是多远的路，他也会二话不说立刻出去买。  
并且，永不厌烦。  
他好像是一只沉默温顺的绵羊，可以温吞地咽下所有。  
小马有时候躺在床上咔咔嚓嚓地啃着胡萝卜发呆，这时候他会在心里感慨一句：秦枫怎么能对我这么好呢？  
除了是他男朋友外，秦枫超出常人的善良似乎也是答案之一。  
小马记得秦枫的一个朋友曾经评价他为“圣母”当时的秦枫只是笑着锤了那人一拳:“那不是有能力就帮人家一把么?”  
轻描淡写的,不以为意的,就这样和他的善良相依为命。  
小马那会儿用他尚且完好的眼睛亮亮地看着他，觉得这个人怎么能好的这么理所当然呢? 秦枫看见他的眼神就忍不住乐了，收紧了揽着小马腰的手，然后笑着低下头和他交换一个浅浅的吻。

回忆到这里时，小马觉得，秦枫好像出去的太久了。他抿着嘴没吭声，只是死死地抠着铁制的床沿。秦枫回来的时候，看到了床下的一小摊血迹。  
秦枫没什么过激的反应，只是轻车熟路地帮小马包扎好手指，收拾好地板，随后坐下来削他刚买好的苹果。  
这样的场景上演过很多次了，可小马这时已经厌恶透了他的沉默和耐心。为什么不能长篇大论地论述这样的不对，为什么不能有点生气地低声训斥他，哪怕是发出一声无奈的叹息呢？  
――就像他们还在过着以前那些好日子一样。  
小马突然觉得自己成了一串已经被点燃的鞭炮，火线在“吱吱”地快速消失，硝烟和爆炸的味道也越来越大了。  
快要爆炸的小马越来越鼓，像个胖胖的气球。这时秦枫突然握住了他的手，冰凉冰凉的，气球一下子瘪了气，只剩下皱巴巴的一团，垂眉耷眼地躺在了地上。  
秦枫把削好皮的苹果放在了小马手上。  
小马于是更加沮丧地吃着苹果。  
秦枫眼睛一错不错地看着小马，过了会突然开口说了句：“手好肉。”  
小马一口苹果差点卡在喉咙，新鲜的生气顿时张牙舞爪的扑了过来，他想都没想地把半个苹果朝秦枫扔去。  
秦枫轻轻松松地伸手接住了――是意料之中的没打中。  
秦枫看了眼自己的手，一字一顿地说：“我的也是。”  
小马一下就没了脾气，他咧了咧嘴，觉得自己简直是哭笑不得了。

2  
人身体的一件器官受到损伤后，身上的其它器官的功能就会被无限的放大。  
对小马来说，这包括大脑对时间把控的功能，包括皮肤感受光的功能。  
这天小马醒了之后，还是惯性地睁开了眼睛。然后他愣了愣，这才想起来自己如今的情况。  
小马无意识的抬了抬手指，感受了下外面的光，随后他迅速在心里判断出现在的时间――是那种健全人都会睡着的时候。  
这个时候，小马平日里那些那些故作的镇定从容，那些需要费很大力撑起来的无理取闹，固执神经，他突然就没有演绎它们的力气了。  
是啊，就剩自个儿了，还装个什么劲呢。还不如平静些省点力气，是吧？  
是吧？他在心里反问道了这么一句，然后发现自己好像真的平静了下来。  
人能有多么坚韧呢，坚韧的什么都能习惯――小马不知道自己现在脸上的笑多么令人心里发紧。  
他这样有些诡异的兀自微笑着，直到感到有双冰冷的手覆在他脸上――那是秦枫的手，小马出事后，秦枫的手就一直这么冷。  
“你在哭。”秦枫的声音听起来很平静。  
小马摇了摇头。  
秦枫没看到似的，两个大拇指摩挲着小马的脸，仿佛那里真的有泪水。  
“我听见了，你真的在哭。”秦枫俯下身来，和他交换气息，一寸寸地吻着小马的脸。――“这样就没有眼泪了。”  
秦枫的眼睫毛很长，柔软的蹭着他，让他觉得有些痒。  
“现在你不哭了吧。”――秦枫这么开口说的时候，小马才发现自己不知何时抱住了秦枫的脖子，不知何时真的用眼泪把两人的脸都弄的湿漉漉的。  
小马推开秦枫，拿袖子抹了把脸，努力把眼睛对上他认为的秦枫的方向。他很轻很慢地笑了笑：“你这个人，怎么哭笑不分啊。”  
秦枫的声音一板一眼，无比认真：“我不会说谎话。”


End file.
